


Daddy's Night Off

by TabisMouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the top of the nightstand stood a row of other toys: a plug deliciously rippled, a long slender dildo, full tube of lube, a small black cockring, his favorite blindfold, a neat stack of condoms and finally a little coil of chain ending in clamps on either end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunbun28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/gifts).



He checked over the contents of the small suitcase one last time, just to be sure. It looked like he had everything. Smiling, Baekhyun pulled out his phone to snap one photo before zipping up the suitcase. He opened his phones messenger and sent the photo off. 

******  
Junmyeon had been dying to end his photoshoot for hours. Standing under hot lights while being primped, poked and prodded was not how he’d imagined spending his birthday. Perhaps it was asking too much, but a celebration punctuated with Baekhyun’s breathy moans and orgasmic sighs would have been much better. 

“Suho Ssi, one last round and we are done,” the director promised. Junmyeon smiled weakly in response. 

Fifty frames later he was standing half-dressed in his dressing room, scrubbing at layers of caked on makeup. A chime came from his phone, tucked away in the jacket he’d slung over his chair at 6 am this morning.

He retrieved his phone, swiping to reveal the message from Baekhyun. A shiver ran down his spine. Slender fingers wrapped around a red satin bag, the deep bright color contrasting against the pale skin and perfectly sculpted nails. It was their bag. The one they used while traveling, to store all their favorite toys. 

Blood pounded in his ears and threatened to fill his cock as he read Baekhyun’s caption. 

“Daddy’s going to get a break tonight.”

Sweet anticipation glided under Junmyeon’s skin. The dynamic between he and his baby boy was unique. They both were capable of switching their roles but most of the time he controlled, topped, dominated. Something in Baekhyun’s soul craved being made to submit, to be guided, regulated. As Junmyeon’s most basic need was to fulfill those he loved, he assumed responsibility for his baby but sometimes - sometimes…

Sometimes he desperately needed to be put under, to relinquish control and float in the exhilaration of someone else’s will.

As his fingers trembled around his phone it vibrated once more. Another message scrolled across his screen. An address. Shivering, he shucked off the rest of his photo-shoot clothes and stuffed himself into his street clothes, rushing to get out the door.

******

Baekhyun surveyed the room he’d booked at their favorite hotel. It glowed in the light of several dozen of candles. They filled the room with an thick, warm scent. He’d picked this room for the bed: a large dark wooden sleigh-bed that dominated the center of the room. He’d already fastened the end of their ropes to the legs, one on each side, the other end waiting to bind Junmyeon’s wrists. On the top of the nightstand stood a row of other toys: a plug deliciously rippled, a long slender dildo, full tube of lube, a small black cockring, his favorite blindfold, a neat stack of condoms and finally a little coil of chain ending in clamps on either end. 

Satisfied, he stripped to tight black boxer-briefs and folded his clothes into a drawer. He sunk into the large arm chair beside the bed to wait, anticipation fluttering in his chest. He stroked a hand lazily over his hardening cock and decided to take the edge off.

*****

Junmyeon danced from foot to foot as the elevator dinged its way up to the top floor. He barely managed to contain himself to a walk down the hallway, down to the last room on the left. He paused at the door, nerves getting the better of him. Finally he knocked.

The door slowly opened and Baekhyun looked at him lazily, black satin tight against his hips and nothing else covering the delicious glow of his skin. Baekhyun’s slender fingers hooked around the edge of the door and a small smirk curved his lips. Junmyeon’s mouth went dry. A hand curled around his shirt and pulled him into the room. 

Junmyeon found himself pressed against a shut door, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the low light. Reflexively his hands wrapped themselves around Baekhyun’s waist. He felt breath against the side of his neck and Baekhyun whispered, “Daddy is going to take the night off.” Junmyeon’s head rocked back against the door, tension uncoiling from between his shoulders. Lips ghosted along the shell of his ear. “Baby boy is going to be in charge tonight,” a light nip bit into his skin and Junmyeon groaned. Unbidden his hips rocked up into Baekhyun. 

“Do you remember your safeword?” Baekhyun asked. 

Half-strangled, Junmyeon managed to whisper it before Bakehyun’s lips pressed against his, hand cupping his chin, warm skin pressing into him. Junmyeon opened his mouth and let Baekhyun fill him, his tongue sweet and firm as is stroked over teeth and lips. Baekhyun’s mouth sucked at Junmyeon’s lips, alternating between the two as his slender fingers stroked up Junmyeon’s face. Slowly Baekhyun dragged his hands through Junmyeon’s hair massaging little circles into his scalp. Warmth spread itself down Junmyeon’s body, rippling from Baekhyun’s fingers. 

Baekhyun walked backwards, pulling Junmyeon off the door and onto the bed. He lowered his leader’s slender frame into the large waiting bed. Slowly he stripped off shoes, socks, pants but left underwear. He straddled Junmyeon’s hips and hitching up his shirt. Baekhyun stroked his hands up and down ribs and stomach, feeling Junmyeon’s breath hitch at his touch. 

Baekhyun tugged the shirt up further, binding Junmyeon’s arms above his head and hiding his face. Fire-light danced over Junmeyon’s skin, casting shadows that swirled over the dips and ripples of muscle and bone. Using both hands to pin Junmyeon’s arms Baekhyun let his lips descend onto the perfect pink circles of Junmyeon’s nipples. Taking one between his teeth, he swirled his tongue around it, feeling it harden against him. Junmyeon’s breathing came in ragged gasps and Baekhyun smiled as he felt Junmyeons cock throb against his ass. 

Releasing Junmeyon’s nipple Baekhyun considered going for the other but instead fastened on the flesh just above it. Beautiful and creamy, it needed to be marked. He sucked hard as his tongue flicked over skin. Junmyeon arched below him, a cry falling from his lips as his arms struggled against Baekhyun’s hands. Satisfied Baekhyun sat back on his heels to watch a red blossom swell on Junmyeon’s perfect skin. 

Junmyeon struggled with his shirt in an attempt to get up, to see.

“None of that,” Baekhyun chided gently. He removed the shirt but replaced it with the blindfold. “Stay,” he commanded and Junmyeon stilled on the bed. Getting up, Baekhyun stood at the side  
of the bed. He guided Junmyeon’s hand up into position and expertly wrapped the rope around it. He tapped Junmyeon’s wrist twice and Junmyeon’s hand pulled against the rope. “Good?” Baekhyun asked.

Junmyeon nodded. Baekhyun rewarded him with a long, slow kiss then crossed to the other side of the bed. He wrapped the other wrist and then resumed his position atop Junmyeon. He leaned over to whisper at his blindfolded leader. “How are the ropes?” Both hands tested their bindings and Junmyeon smiled, nodded and sighed.

Baekhyun let his fingers trace over the bruise forming on Junmyeon’s chest. “I like the way this looks,” he whispered. His mouth descended on Junmyeon’s shoulder to bit and suck more flesh into his mouth. Junmyeon whined, hands pulling at their binding and body arching into Baekhyun. Baekhyun stroked his fingers up and down Junmyeon’s side as he intensified his suck. 

He leaned back to look down at his work. “Your skin looks much better like this,” he said, fingers unceasing in their trails up and down Junmyeon’s sides. He lowered himself again, this time to latch onto the base of Junmyeon’s neck. He let himself rock into Junmyeon’s arching thrusts as he sucked. He pulled off, to lay butterfly kisses against red, swollen skin. “It may be warm enough for a scarf, still,” Baekhyun said and Junmeyon groaned. 

Baekhyun trailed kisses up his leader’s exposed arm, tongue darting out to drag lazily over skin. As he reached a wrist he bit onto the ropes binding Junmyeon and stretched out with one hand to gather up the coiled chain from the nightstand. 

Junmyeon’s flesh hummed at chest, shoulder and neck, delicious warmth spreading from Baekhyun’s kisses. His body arched into Baekhyun, straining to press against him. His cock felt full and ached. The kisses trailing up his arm were tantalizing. Baekhyun sat up and Junmyeon’s body hummed, anticipating another sucking kiss. 

Suddenly cold stroked over his chest and clamps pressed both nipples. The pain shot straight through his core, exciting and enticing him. He moaned Baekhyun’s name and rocked against ass pressed along his cock. The chain connecting the clamps went taught and they tugged at his nipples. Baekhyun’s tongue began to stroke over a prisoned nub and Junmeyon couldn’t restrain himself. He needed friction, he needed release. His body screamed for it. Helpless he thrust rapidly, frantically against Baekhyun. Suddenly Baekhyun was gone and Junmyeon groaned in agony.

“Uh uh,” Baekhyun whispered from beside the bed. Junmeyon felt fingers slipping under his briefs to pull them down and off his legs. His cock slapped against his stomach and he thrust up into empty air. Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped themselves around him and the world narrowed to the feel of those hands wrapped around him, stroking him, sending pleasure shooting through the head of his cock. There was an awkward twist and the hand was gone.

Baekhyun looked down at Junmyeon, naked and beautiful. His cock curved against his hips, full and dripping over his skin. The black cock ring nestled at its base. “No release just yet,” Baekhyun informed his leader. He leaned over and licked a wet stripe down the shaft of Junmyeon’s cock. 

He pulled apart Junmyeon’s legs and settled himself between them. He set about kissing and licking his way over Junmyeon’s thighs and hips, carefully avoiding cock and ass. Junmyeon brought his legs up, opening himself greedily to Baekhyun’s lips. Slowly, Baekhyun licked stripes down the underside of Junmeyon’s thighs, going further with each pass. Junmyeon’s voice was a weak whimper of chanted begs. Baekhyun lowered himself and hooked both of Junmyeon’s legs over his shoulders. He let his tongue glide over Junmyeon’s entrance and was rewarded with a cry of “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gripped at Junmyeon’s hips and began to plunder his tight hole. He laved it with his tongue and swirled lazy circles while his lips pressed and slid over tender skin. He pushed forward, spreading Junmyeon’s thighs further so he could penetrate the taut ring of muscle with his tongue. He thrust slowly and snaked a hand up to grasp at the chain laying lax across Junmyeon’s body. He tugged gently, pulling at Junmyeon’s nipples and Junmyeon’s thighs pressed themselves against either side of his head, trembling. Baekhyun groaned as he watched Junmyeon’s cock throb right in front of his eyes. 

It was too much. The release he’d gained before Junmyeon arrived was wearing off and his cock was getting needy, pulsing and aching with every cry from Junmyeon’s lips. He kneeled above Junmyeon to remove his blindfold. Junmyeon blinked up at him, skin flushed red, sweat glistening over his face, hair damp and matted. His eyes were wide and hazy, blown, beautiful. Baekhyun nuzzled his nose against his leader’s cheek before leaning back over to the nightstand. 

He returned with the plug, dildo, and lube. Baekhyun left the dildo against Junmyeon’s side. Junmyeon’s eyes focused on his hands as they coated the plug. Baekhyun positioned himself between Junmyeon’s legs, propping each ankle over a shoulder. Baekhyun overturned the bottle and drizzled a small stream between Junmyeon’s parted thighs and over his entrance. Baekhyun dragged the plug over Junmyeon’s puckered flesh and felt his thighs shake against his chest. He rested the tip of the plug against Junmyeon’s entrance and paused, looking up into his leader's eyes. He kept his eyes locked on Junmyeon’s as he pushed into his leader’s body. 

Junmyeon moaned as he felt Baekhyun push into him. His body quivered as he felt himself open up beneath Baekhyun’s hands. The plug grazed over his over-sensitive prostate and lightning shot through him, stopping at his cock. He arched and clenched, orgasm washing over him but denied final release by the black ring fitted tight at the base of his cock. 

Slowly his eyes focused and he could see. He looked between his spread legs at Baekhyun who was coating the dildo with more lube. He must have stripped off his black underwear while Junmyeon had been coming off his dry-orgasm high because he was naked, slender cock curving against his hips. Junmyeon watched, helplessly, as Baekhyun reclined against the footboard of the bed. 

Baekhyun brought both knees up, exposing himself to Junmyeon. He brought the slicked dildo up to his entrance and slowly pushed it inside himself. Baekhyun’s head fell back against the bed and his eyes closed. His fingers gripped the dildo gently as his wrist slowly dragged it in and out of him. Junmyeon felt the blood pounding through his chest, in his ears, pulsing in his cock in rhythm to Baekhyun’s thrust. His eyes focused on the sight of Baekhyun’s opening widening around the toy. He watched for an eternity. His world was Baekhyun and the pleasure coursing through his veins, the pain pulling at his nipples. 

Baekhyun eventually removed the toy and replaced it on the nightstand and returned with a condom. He tore it open and gently unrolled it over Junmyeon’s cock. Baekhyun straddled Junmyeon’s hips, a hand grasping his cock. Baekhyun lowered himself onto Junmyeon and Junmyeon lost himself in the warm heat of the slender boy over him. He watched as Baekhyun began to rock up and down, in a steady rhythm. Red flushed over Baekhyun’s skin and he began to chant Junmyeon’s name, voice tight with pleasure. Yes, yes. This was what he needed. Junmyeon began to float in a world that was Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s flesh, Baekhyun’s voice, Baekhyun’s pleasure as it shot over his body, burning his chest and stomach. 

Baekhyun pulled himself off Junmyeon and tenderly removed the condom. He pressed gentle kisses over Junmyeon’s hips and cock. 

He looked up into Junmyeon’s eyes. They were glazed and lost in pleasure. Junmyeon’s body was limp and pliant everywhere but his cock. Retrieving the bottle of lube Baekhyun coated his fingers. “I want to try one more thing,” he said, “how are you doing?” 

“Good,” Junmyeon breathed. “Green,” he mumbled. 

Baekhyun dropped his hand to Junmyeon’s ass and slowly removed the plug. He tossed it to the floor and slid in two of his fingers. Junmyeon groaned and rocked his hips down onto Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun thrust for a while, spreading his fingers further with each push before sliding in a third. He pulled Junmyeon’s legs apart further, they were pliable, languid. He curled the three fingers, pushing into Junmyeon a bit more slowly. 

“More?” he whispered.

Junmyeon nodded, eyes seeing only Baekhyun. 

Slowly Baekhyun added a fourth finger, his pinkey. Junmyeon grimaced and he froze. He felt Junmyeon’s body relax and he began to move again. He thrust in gently but steadily until he could graze the tip of his thumb against Junmyeon’s entrance. Slowly, ever so slowly he pushed further, further.

Junmyeon felt limp. He felt pleasure. He felt pain. He felt oneness with Baekhyun who was slowly opening him up, pushing his body, pushing him, pushing into him. Pain and pleasure spiraled in around him. He ached, he needed. His cock throbbed with every push of Baekhyun’s fingers, hand, fist. He felt himself open completely, taking in Baekhyun’s beautiful hand to the wrist. His soul quivered as waves of pleasure slammed into him. It was too much, it was all too much. His body spasmed and he cried out.

“Galaxy!”

Baekhyun slipped out of him and suddenly the clamps and ropes were gone. The ring freed his cock and finally, untouched, unbidden, he came, wave after wave of orgasm crashing over him. He came and came, and endless surge of pleasure. Arms wrapped around him, held him tight. Fingers stroked through his hair. Lips mumbled against his skin. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He closed his eyes and let himself drift to Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun’s hands disappeared for a moment and a warm blanket settled around him just before he began to shiver. He could feel Baekhyun’s hands stroking up and down his arms. He listened to Baekhyun’s heart beat against his ear.

Slowly he made his way back to reality so he could speak. He looked up at Baekhyun and whispered, “I love you, too.” Baekhyun grinned down at him tentatively. 

“Are you ok?”

Junmyeon nodded, head buzzing pleasantly. His body felt completely loose, sated. He felt a bottle of water press against his lips. 

“Drink,” Baekhyun said gently. Junmyeon drank. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun said reverently. Junmyeon smiled and let himself drown in Byun Baekhyun’s care.


	2. Daddy's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daddy takes the reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a sequel, it was just a long time in coming OTL.

Baekhyun wrapped himself in a towel and braced for cold as he opened the bathroom door. His skin prickled and he ran across the empty dorm to his bedroom and froze, door slamming shut behind him. A red satin bag was placed in the center of his bed. Another shiver ran across his skin but this was warm, not cold. Arousal rushed through his veins and he licked his lips.

It had been so long since Daddy had played with his baby and Baekhyun had been feeling needy. Play during promotions was always so difficult. He'd hoped that having the dorm to themselves – just the two of them - would give them a chance, but he hadn't asked. Daddy had been so stressed. Comebacks were stressful enough with performances and overstuffed schedules on top of the general stress of wrangling a large group of healthy, young boys. And the thing with Tao – limbo was infinitely more stressful than knowing, one way or the other, how many members their future held.

He could see the strain wearing on his Daddy. He had considered offering to dom but the greedy part of him was glad he didn't have to. No, with everything going on he wanted his Daddy.

He let his hands drop the towel hooked at his waist and shifted uncomfortably. He stepped towards the bed and tripped, legs tangling in the towel. He looked down and grunted. He unhooked the towel from the length of his hardened cock and sprawled on the bed. He tugged at the ties of the red bag and dug through it, searching for the toy he knew Daddy had had in mind.

Grabbing what he needed, he turned and dug in his side table and pulled out a half used tube of lube. He lay on his back, legs sprawled. He slicked up his fingers and dragged the glittering glass plug in his other hand trace up and down his still wet stomach. He dropped his fingers behind his pulsing cock and slowly traced the his entrance of his ass. He rolled the glass plug along his shaft, its coolness tingling and soothing the heat of his cock.

A moan slipped passed Baekhyun’s lips as he pushed the tip of his middle finger inside himself. He thought of his Daddy’s voice whispering to him, calling him a good boy, and the muscles of his ass loosened, letting his finger slide in deeper. He imagined it was his Daddy’s finger and groaned louder.  He loved when all the members were gone. All but him and Daddy were here now and he could moan as shamelessly as possible.

“Baby boy is getting ready for you, Daddy,” he groaned, pumping himself with his finger. His legs crooked up and he dug his heels into the mattress as he slipped in a second finger. His cock ached but he didn’t touch it. No that was Daddy’s alone. He stretched himself with two fingers, fighting the urge to curl them, to find that one spot and press into himself so he came. No, he reminded himself, that was Daddy’s too. His cock throbbed in time to his stretching fingers. No , he repeated, riding the shocks of pleasure shooting down his cock with every pulse.

He pushed and scissored with his fingers until he felt stretched enough. He slid the plug down, positioning it over his entrance. He slid his fingers out and gently began to push the plug in. It slid along his slick entrance. He felt needy as his ass craved more and more of its stretch. He pushed it further and further, moaning for his Daddy, longing for his Daddy’s thick cock stretching him instead of warm glass.

Finally it was fully seated and he rotated his hips against it, thrilling when it pressed against his prostate. He wanted to stay and rotate his hips, driving himself mad until he came, untouched, to the erotic sensation of being filled and with his Daddy’s name burning in his chest. But he didn’t. He put the red bag on their nightstand and got up. He stood and stretched around the press in his ass. It stretched, and it hurt and he loved it.

He couldn’t stay and grind his hips around the plug but he had work to do. He knew just how Daddy would want the room. He set to stripping the sheets from the bed first.

**********

Junmyeon skipped a little as he walked down the darkened streets, thankful that there was no gaggle of people following half a block behind. Not that they would think anything of the burden he carried hooked over his shoulder. He tried to control his thoughts but random flashes kept coming, of his beautiful Baek, spread out and waiting for him at home.

It had been too long for them. He was glad official promotions had wrapped and the rest of the group had scattered. He needed to play with his baby. He dropped a casual hand down along his stomach, hooking briefly at his pants in an attempt to readjust. Thoughts of Baekhyun moaning for him were having their usual result.

He made it to the foyer of the dorm, temporarily hooking his gift on the coatrack while he switched out his shoes. He relished the quiet. He was usually assaulted with sounds: music, fights, laughter, more fights, random crashes. Wrangling a bunch of boys could be exhausting. He buzzed with anticipation for these next couple of days before he and his baby boy also went off to their own pursuits.

The dorm was so quiet. He wanted to rush into the room where he knew his baby was waiting but he held off, finding comfort in denial, in self-discipline. He’d indulge soon enough. Instead he made his way to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Not too much. He wanted to be clear headed for his baby. He took a sip and pulled at his tie, grateful for the opportunity to breathe a little easier. He picked up his gift on his way back to his baby boy’s room.

He opened the door and caught his breath. Baekhyun was stripped, naked, beautiful. The dying afternoon light traced the planes of his stomach, highlighted curves of his shoulder and danced in the highlights of his hair. He knelt in front of the bed, hands clasped neatly behind his back. His eyes were bright as they looked up to Junmyeon and the curve of his smile was sweet and earnest.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” he said, voice bright.

Junmyeon laid his gift on the fresh bed sheets and sank into the armchair beside the bed. He placed his wine glass down on the side table and tapped his knee. Baekhyun rose and moved to seat himself on his Daddy’s lap. Junmyeon looked up and brushed at the soft fringe of brown hair framing Baekhyun’s face, his hand resting delicately on the small of the slender boy’s bare back.

“What is baby boy’s safeword?” Junmyeon whispered. He slid his fingers down to Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun looked him in the eye and whispered, “light.”

Junmyeon nodded and slid his fingers down the line of Baekhyun’s’s jaw and crooked them under his chin. He tugged forward gently and Baekhyun lowered his head in response, lips pressing gently on his Daddy’s cheek. Junmyeon’s hand splayed along Baekhyun’s lower back and he groaned. Baekhyun’s weight had shifted on his thigh and he felt something hard nestled between his baby’s little cheeks. He turned his head and sucked at Baekhyun’s lips, swaying his leg slowly to rock the plug filling his boy. Baekhyun’s breath hitched against Junmyeon lips.

Junmyeon reclined and took his glass, bringing it to his lips. “Baby boy has been good today, I see,” he said, lifting his leg to grind up into Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded and glanced to the bed, to his gift. “Yes,” Junmyeon confirmed, replacing his glass, “that’s for you.”

Baekhyun pouted out his lower lip. Junmyeon slapped at Baekhyun’s lower back. “That is now how you respond to a gift,” Junmyeon’s voice was low but firm.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Junmyeon rubbed at the skin he’d just slapped. “Try again.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Baekhyun said. Baekhyun was forced to stand as Junmyeon shifted under him, reaching for the suit to pull off the plastic covering it. He stood and removed it from its hangers.

“Sit,” he commanded. Baekhyun sat. Junmyeon knelt and placed Baekhyun’s legs into the pants, sliding them up to Baekhyun’s thick thighs. He took the shirt and quickly unfastened the buttons before sliding the arms along Baekhyun’s wrists, forearms, shoulders. He pulled Baekhyun up to standing and pulled the pants up to hang open off Baekhyun’s slender hips. He looked up at Baekhyun and cupped his face. “Where is your belt?” he asked.

Baekhyun went to his dresser and pulled it from the top drawer. “Here Daddy,” he said, offering the tight coiled leather. His face was starting to sink into a sulk. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow and Baekhyun’s face smoothed.

Junmyeon hooked the belt through the loops of Baekhyun’s pants and began doing up the buttons of his crisp white shirt. He tucked it into Baekhyun’s pants and pulled the belt tight before leaning down to get the jacket.

“Turn,” he commanded.

Baekhyun turned, a fraction too slow for Junmyeon’s taste. Junmyeon grimaced. He slid the jacket onto Baekhyun, adjusting the collar and looking into the mirror that hung on the back of Baekhyun’s door. His boy looked gorgeous, save for the twisting that marred his lips. Junmyeon brought his hand back and slapped at Baekhyun’s ass through the pants.

“Stop it, baby,” he cautioned. He turned Baekhyun and straightened his lapel. “You look so good like this baby boy, don’t ruin it.”

Junmyeon pulled at his own tie and affixed it around Baekhyun’s neck, tucking it under the collar before removing his own cufflinks. He took them and fastened the cuffs of the white shirt poking past Baekhyun’s jacket sleeves. He stood back to look at Baekhyun, fully dressed, beautiful black suit perfectly tailored and hugging him in all the right places. It was as erotic as a naked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun slumped and sneered. “I don’t like it,” he whined. He shifted from foot to foot, sulking.

Junmyeon grabbed at the buckle of Baekhyun’s belt and quickly unfastened it, pushing Baekhyun down to sit on the bed. The belt came off Baekhyun’s hips to dangle from Junmyeon’s fist.

“Take off the shirt and jacket,” Junmyeon snapped.

A blush spread across Baekhyun’s lowered face as his fingers quickly undid his fly and untucked his shirt. He undid the buttons of his shirt and he slipped it and his jacket and tie off, setting them gently at the foot of the bed.

Junmyeon leaned over, using the buckle of the belt to push Baekhyun’s face up to meet his. “Turn around,” Junmyeon’s voice was hard with a hint of anger. Baekhyun’s eyes widened but he complied. One-handed, Junmyeon stripped the pants from Baekhyun’s ass, exposing pale flesh. He dropped the belt and lifted his hand.

He struck, hard, once then lifted his hand to strike again. The little glass plug glittered  and Baekhyun writhed on the bed under him. “My baby boy is not appreciating Daddy’s gift. Baby boy should be grateful even if he doesn’t like the gift,” he said, trying to ignore the sparkling glass, ignore the blood rushing to his cock as red blossomed on Baekhyun’s ass from another strike.

“Daddy has obviously been neglecting your education. I will have to remedy that.”

Junmyeon reached for the side table and slid open the top drawer. “At least you put things where they belong,” he said, extracting the red satin bag. He opened it and looked inside, knowing instantly what how best to train his boy. He extracted several items and placed them on the table before returning the bag to its home.

He turned to Baekhyun, whimpering on the bed. He eased the waist of the pants down to settle across Baekhyun’s thighs. He stroked a fingertip across Baekhyun’s skin up his thigh, over the curve of his red ass to settle against the glass reflecting the light. He pressed on it gently, rotating. Baekhyun squirmed under him.

He found Baekhyun’s prostate and rotated into it mercilessly. Baekhyun whined, the sound pulling at Junmyeon’s rapidly filling cock. He shifted himself, positioning his cock so it could harden without pain. No, the pain was reserved for his baby boy.

He leaned down to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear. “Daddy’s going to teach you a new trick to repay your attitude,” he rotated the plug once more. Baekhyun squirmed, thrusting down into the bed.

“Please, Daddy,” Baekhyun begged. Junmyeon smiled, his baby wanted to come.

“No, coming is for good boys. You will have to earn it.”

Baekhyun panted wordlessly, burying his face in the sheets of his bed, hands fisting and releasing the black satin. Junmyeon brought his teeth down on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He bit just shy of too hard and smiled as Baekhyun yowled under him.

“Do you want to show Daddy how good a boy you can be?” He whispered against Baekhyun’s bruising flesh.

Baekhyun nodded into the bed. Junmyeon stood yanked off Baekhyun’s pants. and tugged up on Baekhyun’s slender hips. Baekhyun rose on to elbows and knees and Junmyeon reached around to slip a slender ring around his baby’s engorged cock.

He brought his hand around to massage at Baekhyun’s ass, cupping each cheek gingerly in turn. The red had faded to a light blushing of pink shaped in the form of his hand, fingers splayed. His index finger traced its imprint before slipping down to Baekhyun’s crack. He teased at the plug with one hand while the other opened the tube he’d placed on the table. Junmyeon poured a generous stream between Baekhyun’s ass, letting it drizzle over curved flesh and down taut thighs to stain the sheets.

Junmyeon tossed the bottle aside and pulled the plug out. Baekhyun gasped and his legs shook.

“Is my boy empty?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Junmyeon slipped two fingers into Baekhyun’s ass.

“You’re nice and loose,” Junmyeon said, letting pleasure drip into his voice.

“Thank-” Junmyeon began to twist his fingers, “thank you, Daddy.” Baekhyun gasped for breath as his body stretched.

Baekhyun’s knuckles whitened in their grip on the sheets as he strained against fucking back onto Junmyeon’s fingers.

“Show Daddy how good you can be,” Junmyeon said as he dragged a black silicone dildo over Baekhyun’s lower back, tracing circles in his skin, dragging over the small beads of sweat littering the sweet curve of his back where it swelled into his ass.

“Yes, please, let me show you. Let me show you how good I can be. I can be good, Daddy. Please, _please_ , I can be so good. Please-,” he broke off into a whine as the dildo joined Junmyeon’s fingers inside him. He screamed into the sheets, the stretch maddening him.

Slowly, Junmyeon began to pump the toy in and out of Baekhyun. He flexed his fingers around it, using them to stretch his boy further. It was delicious, intoxicating. He wanted to come just watching it but he refused to thrust against Baekhyun’s skin glistening under him. No he needed to push his baby.

He pulled the dildo out and as he slid it back he added in a third finger.

Baekhyun’s back arched and he threw his head back. He whined, helpless and frantic.

“Shhhh,” Junmyeon murmured. He bent to plant a kiss on the middle of Baekhyun’s back. He tasted salt. He traced along Baekhyun’s spine with his tongue. “It’s ok, baby boy, you can do this.” He stood to look down at the fingers and toy stretching Baekhyun.

“Oh baby,” he groaned, hips thrusting involuntarily. “You look beautiful.”

He began sliding the toy and watched as the muscles in Baekhyun’s back relaxed. He thrust a few more times before releasing the toy, leaving it embedded in Baekhyun, and reaching a hand to his hips. He pulled gently, guiding Baekhyun down so his weight rested on his thighs, removing the strain from his strained thighs and letting Junmyeon still have access.

“Baby you are doing so well. Daddy is so pleased,” Baekhyun began to cry gently and Junmyeon froze. He placed his palm along Baekhyun’s back, firm but gentle. “Baby are you ok?”

Baekhyun’s breath shuddered through his lungs as he whined, “yes, please Daddy give me more. Let me be a good boy.”

“Daddy’s going to stretch you just a little more, beautiful,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun nodded against the bedding.

Junmyeon resumed his thrusting and slipped in one more finger.

“Yes, Daddy,” Baekhyun moaned, voice raw from panting and whining.

“Beautiful, you are so beautiful baby,” Junmyeon crooned. “Here we go baby, here it is.”

Junmyeon reached one handed for his final toy, coating it liberally before positioning it at Baekhyun’s entrance. He leaned once again over Baekhyun and began littering his ass and lower back with sucking, hungry kisses. He nipped and sucked and flicked at Baekhyun’s skin as he slowly eased the second dildo in, replacing his fingers.

Baekhyun shouted, thrusting down, fucking himself onto both dildos.  Junmyeon steadied Baekhyun hips, slowly easing him back. He looked down to see Baekhyun’s ass stretched around twin rods of black silicon. His cock throbbed at the sight. Junmyeon brought a hand up to grip at Baekhyun’s side, trying to breathe.  His other hand held the toys tight as Baekhyun rocked back again, the dildos stretching and pushing into him. Junmyeon’s fingers bruised Baekhyun’s skin as he curled himself around, orgasm pulsing through him as he came into his pants.

“Yes, Daddy, let me be good for you,” Baekhyun whispered in triumph.

Junmyeon slipped the dildos out of Baekhyun’s overtaxed body and wrapped himself around his baby boy. They lay side by side, Junmyeon pulling Baekhyun tight against him.

“Good boy,” he chanted into the hair sweat-plastered to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.

He slipped his hand around to Baekhyun’s cock, freeing it from its ring and slowly pumping.

“Good, good, boy,” he praised before adding, “come for me, gorgeous.”

Baekhyun shuddered in his arms, coming and coming and coming into his Daddy’s hand, streaks of white dripping over his fingers.

Junmyeon held Baekhyun, soothing sounds falling from his lips.

Junmyeon let them lay there for a few minutes before he stood, scooping Baekhyun into his arms. He carried him to Junmyeon’s own room, laying him down on soft cotton and wrapping him in his favorite blanket.

“Baekhyun, you wait right here and Daddy will be right back with water and a treat.”

Baekhyun beamed up at him, eyes heavy lidded and glazed. He nodded. Junmyeon moved quickly so as not to leave Baekhyun alone too long. He returned to the room with a tray loaded with pieces of chocolate and a glass of water. He lay next to Baekhyun, pulling him into his side and slipping little pieces of chocolate between his lips.

“Here drink,” he whispered, and Baekhyun drank from Junmyeon’s offered cup.


	3. Epilogue

Sometimes Baekhyun’s favorite part of playing with Daddy was the next day. But this next-day was particularly delicious. He woke in Junmyeon’s arms, aching and sore. He couldn’t move.

Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered at Baekhyun’s groan. He pulled Baekhyun in tighter.

“Daddy, I hurt,” Baekhyun said.

“I know baby, I’m here, I’ll take care of you today.”

And Junmyeon did. He carried his baby boy to the tub and bathed him lovingly, dragging a soapy cloth gently over Baekhyun’s skin and massaging his scalp clean.

He dressed Baekhyun is soft, over-sized clothes and carried him to the couch where they laid and watched movies in between long stretches of naps cuddled in each other. He brought food and fed Baekhyun with his own fingers. He rubbed at Baekhyun’s feet and back. He helped Baekhyun to the restroom.

Baekhyun loved being cared for.

Junmyeon loved caring.

Sometime close to evening Baekhyun’s head lay in Junmyeon’s lap. The feeling of Junmyeon’s fingers ruffling through his hair sent little tingles down Baekhyun’s spine to settle at the base of his cock. Baekhyun shifted to rest his cheek against Junmyeon’s cock. He looked up into Junmyeon’s eyes gazing into his and nuzzled into Junmyeon’s crotch.

He felt Junmyeon harden against him and smiled. He brought a hand up to unzip Junmyeon’s fly. He took Junmyeon, soft, in his mouth, and began rolling his tongue. He licked and sucked until Junmyeon was hard. As his tongue toyed with the head of his Daddy’s cock he felt a hand slip into his pants to grip his growing cock.

His Daddy pumped and Baekhyun’s tongue flicked in time to its pace. Junmyeon’s fist quickened and Baekhyun took his Daddy in to the hilt (a previous lesson he’d learned well). Junmyeon’s fist squeezed and Baekhyun’s cheeks hollowed. His Daddy’s come shot into the back of his throat and he felt his own orgasm pulling his balls tight.

Junmyeon bent over, slipping Baekhyun’s cock between his lips and sucking. Baekhyun’s hands threaded through Junmyeon’s hair and he thrust up, coming into his Daddy’s mouth.

Junmyeon pulled back, a finger cleaning the corner of his lips. “You were very, very good yesterday,” he praised.

Baekhyun preened and snuggled into his Daddy.

Tomorrow they’d have to separate, go their own ways before their next promotion cycle pulled them close - but not close enough. So today he’d bask in all of his Daddy’s attention and love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically sat to myself and listed all her kinks and plotted the best way to kill her. I think I succeeded. Happy Birthday, lovely!


End file.
